bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuiro Kojima/Image Gallery
Mizuiro Anime Images Profile Images Ep227MizuiroProfile.png|Mizuiro Kojima in school. Ep142MizuiroProfile.png|Mizuiro. Ep343MizuiroProfile2.png|Mizuiro seventeen months later. Ep343MizuiroProfile.png|Mizuiro. Agent of the Shinigami arc Ep2IchigoWithMizuiroKeigo.png|Mizuiro, Keigo Asano, and Ichigo Kurosaki. Ep2RukiaJoinsClass.png|Ichigo panics upon seeing Rukia in his class while his friends watch. Ep4MizuiroJoinsIchigoRukia.png|Mizuiro joins Ichigo and Rukia Kuchiki on the roof. Ep4MizuiroOffended.png|Mizuiro reacts to Ichigo's description of him. Ep4SadoArrives.png|Sado joins his friends on the rooftop. Ep4SadoFeedsBird.png|Mizuiro Keigo and Sado with Yuichi Shibata. Ep6IchigoFriendsLookUp.png|Ichigo, Mizuiro and Keigo. Ep6RukiaDragsIchigo.png|Mizuiro and Keigo watch as Rukia drags Ichigo away. Ep10FriendsBwahaha.png|Don Kanonji pose Ep10SadoFriendsAtShow.png|Sado with friends at the show. Ep11PrincipalsOffice.png|Mizuiro and his friends are called to the principal's office. Ep11IchigoFriendsFlee.png|Mizuiro and his friends flee from Kagine. Ep11FriendsPonderRelationship.png|Mizuiro and his friends ponder the nature of Ichigo and Rukia's relationship. Ep11KeigoMizuiroUpset.png|Keigo and Mizuiro are upset with Ichigo. Ep11RukiaPullsIchigo.png|Rukia pulls Ichigo away, to Mizuiro's confusion. Ep15KeigoMizuiroDiscuss.png|Mizuiro and Keigo discuss Uryū's strange behavior. Ep15IchigoInvitesUryu.png|Mizuiro watches as Ichigo invites Uryū to eat lunch with them. Ep15IchigoIgnoresKeigo.png|Mizuiro watches as Keigo begins telling a story. Ep18MizuiroLetsKeigoDown.png|Mizuiro reveals his holiday plans to Keigo. Ep18KeigoEnragedMizuiro.png|Keigo is enraged by Mizuiro's luck with women. Ep20IchigoFriendsFamilyGather.png|Mizuiro and the rest of Ichigo's friends and family gather to watch the fireworks. Ep20FriendsFamilyRun.png|Mizuiro, his friends, and Ichigo's family run off to the fireworks festival. Arrancar arc Ep115MizuiroKeigoFormalTone.png|Mizuiro and Keigo in school. Ep142KeigoRestrainsTatsuki.png|Mizuiro watches as Keigo restrains Tatsuki. Ep143Humans.png|Tatsuki, Keigo and Mizuiro prepare to follow Ichigo into the Urahara Shop. Ep143KeigoMizuiroWatch.png|Mizuiro, Keigo and Tatsuki witness Ichigo leaving for Hueco Mundo. Fake Karakura Town arc Ep227KeigoMizuiroLearn.png|Keigo and Mizuiro learn Ichigo and Sado will be attending school with them. Ep227IchigoSadoAttack.png|Mizuiro and Keigo meet Ichigo and Yasutora Sado for the first time. Ep227MizuiroOnKeigoBike.png|Mizuiro using his mobile phone. Ep307MizuiroChizuruHiding.png|Chizuru and Mizuiro hiding. Kojima throws gas canister.png|Mizuiro throws a gas canister at Aizen. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc Ep343IchigoMeetsUpWithMizuiro.png|Ichigo meets up with Mizuiro. Keigo and Mizuiro wait.png|Keigo and Mizuiro talking while waiting for Ichigo. Ep362SafeVictims.png|Tsukishima's other victims. Bount arc (anime only) Ep70MizuiroOffersTickets.png|Mizuiro Mizuiro Manga Images Profile Images 2Mizuiro profile.png|Mizuiro Kojima. 7Mizuiro profile.png|Mizuiro. 8Mizuiro profile.png|Mizuiro. 13Mizuiro profile.png|Mizuiro. 33Mizuiro profile.png|Mizuiro. Agent of the Shinigami arc 1Cover.png|Mizuiro and his friends on the cover of Chapter 1. 8Cover.png|Mizuiro and his friends on the color cover of Chapter 8. 8Ichigo asks.png|Ichigo asks Mizuiro if he has seen Sado. 13Cover.png|Mizuiro and his friends on the color cover spread of Chapter 13. 13Mizuiro notes.png|Mizuiro notes that Sado's parakeet has lost a lot of its vocabulary. 27Cover.png|Mizuiro, Keigo, Sado, and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 27. 27Keigo and Mizuiro perform.png|Mizuiro and Keigo perform Don Kanonji's pose and laugh. 28Cover.png|Mizuiro and Keigo on the cover of Chapter 28. 28Mizuiro flirts.png|Mizuiro attracts two older women by acting cute and naive. 28Keigo is left.png|Mizuiro is pulled away from a defeated Keigo. 33Cover.png|Mizuiro and his friends on the cover of Chapter 33. 33Students are summoned.png|Mizuiro and his friends are summoned to the principal's office. 33Rukia distracts.png|Rukia distracts Kagine while Mizuiro and the others escape. 33Students discuss.png|Mizuiro and his friends discuss Rukia's involvement in their escape. 34Keigo despairs.png|Mizuiro notes Keigo's despair over his low test score. 35Keigo and Mizuiro are shocked.png|Mizuiro and Keigo are shocked by Ichigo's high test score. 51Cover.png|Mizuiro and every other character in the series on the cover of Chapter 51. 51Keigo and Mizuiro discuss.png|Mizuiro discusses Uryū Ishida's strange behavior with Keigo. 51Friends eat.png|Mizuiro eats lunch with Keigo, Ichigo, and Uryū. 58Ichigo hits.png|Mizuiro is shocked by Ichigo hitting Keigo while playing suikawari. 58Keigo yells.png|Keigo yells at Mizuiro over his luck with women. 68Keigo throws.png|Keigo throws salt at a tanned Mizuiro. 68Tatsuki explains.png|Mizuiro and Keigo are shocked to learn of Tatsuki's final opponent in her tournament. 68Friends walk.png|Mizuiro and his friends walk to a place to watch the fireworks from. 68Friends and family run.png|Ichigo's friends and family run off to watch the fireworks. Soul Society arc 0.8Cover.png|Mizuiro on the cover of Chapter 0.8. 150Cover.png|Mizuiro and his friends on the cover of Chapter 150. Fake Karakura Town arc 413Cover.png|Mizuiro, Tatsuki, Keigo, Chizuru, Rangiku, Gin, and Aizen on the cover of Chapter 413. 413Mizuiro fights.png|Mizuiro attacks Aizen with a small gas canister. 413Chizuru and Mizuiro hide.png|Chizuru and Mizuiro in hiding. 414Cover.png|Mizuiro, Keigo, Don Kanonji, Chizuru, Tatsuki, and Zennosuke on the cover of Chapter 414. The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc 425Keigo and Mizuiro talk.png|Mizuiro and Keigo talk while waiting for Ichigo. The Thousand-Year Blood War arc 545Mizuiro walks.png|Mizuiro talks with his friends about Ichigo's departure. 546Tatsuki, Keigo, and Mizuiro are given.png|Mizuiro receiving a Soul Ticket from Shunsui. 686Color pages 2-3.png|Mizuiro and his friends on the color spread from Chapter 686. Polls ACBTBFirst Popularity Poll.png|Mizuiro and the other top 10 winners of the first popularity poll. Mizuiro Movie Images The Hell Verse THVKeigoShocked.png|Mizuiro watches as Keigo Asano is shocked by Ichigo Kurosaki's lack of attention to him. Category:Images